vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuki
|-|Base= |-|Sage Mode= Summary Mitsuki (ミツキ, Mitsuki) is a synthetic human, created by Orochimaru as his son. Upon immigrating to Konohagakure, he became a shinobi and member of Team Konohamaru. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B physically, possibly 8-A with Jutsu | Unknown Name: Mitsuki Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Synthetic human, Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Adept Kunai/Shuriken User, Wind Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Duplication (Can create illusionary clones with no substance), can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Surface Scaling, Can stretch his limbs and roughly change his body shape, Regeneration (Low), Absorption (Can absorb natural energy to greatly increase the power of all his abilities), Can summon snakes, Healing abilities, Can use curse techniques, Paralysis Inducement (via lightning style and likely paralysis jutsu), Sealing (can seal people's movements) Attack Potency: City Block level physically (Should be comparable to the average Chunin and was implied to be on that level), possibly Multi-City Block level with Jutsu (Fought against, and could harm Adult Shino with his Jutsu and momentarily knock him unconscious, though the former had no real damage) | Unknown Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Fought relatively evenly with Sumire) with possibly Massively Hypersonic+ reactions (Has reacted to Suigetsu while he was distracted) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Far faster than before, and impressed Orochimaru with his speed) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class | Unknown Durability: City Block level | Unknown Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range normally, several meters with his elasticity, jutsu and thrown weapons Standard Equipment: Kunai/Shuriken Intelligence: Very high (Has performed calculations and shown skill in combat that completely eclipses fellow students) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Fūton (Wind Style):' One of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal with cutting and slashing damage. Wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. *'Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Sickle Weasel Technique):' The user can use this technique through hand seals rather than through the use of a fan, changing the shape of the wind to that of a blade. *'Fūton: Toppa (Wind Style: Breakthrough):' After gathering chakra in their stomach, the user expels it as a gust of wind. This technique is powerful enough to blow away everything within the user's immediate vicinity. This technique can also be used for supplementary purposes, such as creating a vortex of wind to save a falling ally. *'Fūton: Reppūshō (Wind Style: Gale Palm):' A Wind Release technique where the user either increases their velocity or, by the user clapping their hands together, compresses and transforms the wind into a powerful gale with enough force to knock over a person. When used in conjunction with shuriken or kunai, the tools become more lethal as their speed is increased. '-Raiton (Lightning Style):' One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to generate lightning by increasing the high-frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyzes the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. *'Shiden (Purple Lightning):' The Purple Lightning is a jutsu developed by the Sixth Hokage Kakashi Hatake after regaining his original eye when he loses Obito Uchiha's Sharingan. Mitsuki unleashes a stream of purple electricity from his hand to attack targets from a short-to-mid range. *'Raiton: Hebi Mikazuchi (Lightning Style: Snake Lightning):' Mitsuki creates a discharge of electricity from his body to shock an opponent. '-Claw Creation Technique:' This technique allows the user to temporarily enhance the normal growth of the nails on both their hands and feet, causing them to grow considerably longer in a short space of time as a result. It also seemingly enhances the durability of the nails, allowing them to even clash against swords without breaking. '-Sen'ei Jashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands):' This technique allows the user to eject snakes from their wrist or sleeve, usually after a punching motion. The snakes are used primarily to attack from a distance and, being snakes, can inflict multiple poisonous wounds on the victim's body or hold them in place. The snakes can also open their mouths to extend Kusanagi-like blades. *'Sen'ei Tajashu (Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands):' By increasing the number of snakes summoned with the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, the diversity of this ninjutsu is increased. The swarm of big snakes appears in an instant, each snake individually doing something like intimidating, diverting, or capturing the enemy in a cooperative attack. Without giving them the time to react, the enemy is entangled. *'Sen'ei Ranjashu (Hidden Shadow Wild Snake Hands)' The user summons a large number of snakes that emerge from underground to attack a target. '-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique):' This jutsu allows the user to create one or more copies of themselves. The user's chakra is evenly divided between themselves and their clones: creating one clone will give it half the user's chakra, creating two clones will give each a third of the user's chakra, and so on. '-Hebi Bunshin no Jutsu (Snake Clone Technique):' Using a snake to enter areas that they might find difficult to access otherwise, the user can manipulate its actions and have the snake morph into themselves, or into a clone, when given the command. '-Nan no Kaizō (Soft Physique Modification):' The user dislocates their joints then controls their softened body with chakra, allowing them to stretch and twist any part of their body at any angle, elongating and even coiling around their opponent. This can also be used to make the user's body more malleable and snakelike. *'Sen'ei Jasō (Hidden Shadow Snake Burial):' The user burrows underground and extends their limbs to grab their opponent by their ankles, and drags them into the ground, burying them. '-Isshi Tōjin (String Light Formation):' This barrier is designed to prevent anyone from leaving its confines. Once within a certain range of the target, the user erects the barrier underfoot, rendering anyone within the seal formula incapable of escaping. Key: Genin Years | Sage Transformation/Sage Mode Others Notable Victories: Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Spider-Man's Profile (Speed Equalized. 17 meters apart. 8-B keys used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Weapon Masters Category:Air Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Elasticity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Artificial Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Acrobats Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sealing Users